Wolf in the Fox Den
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Third part to the Fox and the Hound story. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are now grown up and have been through quite a bit over the years.


"A Wolf in the Fox Den"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Crossing his arms over his chest, an adult Derek Hale stared down at the queen sized beside in front of him, watching over the three bodies sleeping on top of it.

Sleeping on the bed was Mieczyslawa "Stiles" Stilinski, the werefox he had met when they were children and had befriended, and with her were the banshee Lydia Martin and the newly turned werefox Jackson Whittemore.

Many things had happened after Derek had returned to Beacon Hills after the murder of his family and the one thing that upset him the most was when his uncle Peter Hale killed Laura, his own niece, to steal her alpha power and his nephew had to be the one to kill him.

Stiles had told Derek that Peter was never meant to have the alpha power since the younger werewolf would have received the power after Laura died since he was next in line for it.

Talia Hale had sat Stiles down and told her everything she needed to know about the pack since the fox had been welcomed into it after she comforted Derek and helped him get over his girlfriend's death.

But Stiles was completely against Derek's relationship with Kate Argent since the woman was in her thirties and he was only 16 years old at the time.

He didn't listen to her when she warned him against being with the woman and Derek regretted it since Kate had killed his family, hurting not just him, but Laura, Peter and Stiles as well.

Honestly, Derek was thankful that Stiles didn't hate him after what happened and had welcomed him back to Beacon Hills with open arms after he had been gone for a few years.

As a new alpha, Derek felt the desire to create a pack and started biting teenagers to turn them into werewolves, but something went wrong when he gave the bite to Jackson and the boy became a kanima that was used by Matt Daehler to kill the former swim team that tried to drown him when he was younger.

The only way Stiles could figure out how to stop this was to bite Jackson, injecting him with the venom in her fangs that overpowered the kanima spark, transforming the boy into a werefox to save him from being controlled by Matt and killing innocents.

Once that was done, the werewolf pack and the werefoxes went after Matt, learning that he was working alongside Gerard Argent who wanted to be given the bite because he was sick and dying.

Gerard was already dangerous enough as a human, but turning him into a werewolf would only enhance how wicked and evil he was.

Derek wanted the man dead after he learned the man kidnapped his pack members Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, and then he tortured Stiles when she tried to save the two wolves.

Scott McCall, the boy Peter had turned while he was still an alpha, was best friends with Stiles, but he didn't seem to care that Gerard, the grandfather of his girlfriend Allison, had kidnapped the fox and tortured her.

Needless to say, Scott was currently the most disliked person in the supernatural community of Beacon Hills and Stiles had cutoff any contact with the boy she used to view as her brother, especially after she learned of the idiotic deal he made with Gerard, thinking he could actually trust the man who raised an insane daughter like Kate.

Anyway, Lydia secretly filmed Gerard's confession about wanting to become a werewolf and about what happened with Matt and the banshee showed the film to Chris Argent and he sent the video to the rest of the hunters' community that then put the old man to death for killing innocent people and trying to become a werewolf which was against their code.

This relieved everyone as they went back to living their normal lives without a psychopathic hunter stalking them.

Isaac Lahey, Erica and Boyd pushed Scott away, demanding he stay away from them and Stiles after he chose his stupid girlfriend and her psychopathic family over his "sister".

After Stiles gave Jackson the bite and saved him, the newly turned werefox kept close to her, viewing her as his alpha and Lydia stuck by them as well, feeling safer and more comfortable with them since Jackson is her boyfriend and Stiles had tried to keep her safe from all of the dangers of the town.

Derek always watched over the trio, namely because he felt jealous that Stiles' mini skulk had become closer to each other in their short time together than his pack have.

He was also jealous because his wolf had claimed Stiles as his since he had known her first and felt like he should be the one that got to spend the most time with her and share the bed with her, especially after they constantly saved each others' lives and used to sleep in the same bed as each other quite often as children.

Moaning softly, Stiles' eyes fluttered open and she looked up to find Derek staring down at her and her two skulk members.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She asked sleepily.

Smiling down at her fondly, Derek kneeled down in front of her and ran his fingers through her hair, making her purr at the touch as her orange furry ears and two fox tails popped out.

"Checking up on you. Making sure everything is okay." Derek whispered so he didn't wake up her kits.

Jackson grunted in his sleep and buried his face against his alpha's stomach while he pulled Lydia into his chest, looking peaceful and content which made Stiles grin as her tails covered the couple.

"I think we're all fine. What about you?" Stiles asked him.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just go back to sleep, Stiles." Derek told her.

Frowning when she sensed the unease from the werewolf, Stiles spoke up and said something to keep Derek from leaving.

"You know, there's still some room if you wanna stay and join in on our puppy pile." She said fluttering her eyes at him.

She was begging him with her eyes to stay with them and Derek couldn't find it in him to deny her anything.

The last time he had been pulled into a puppy pile was when his family was still alive and his sisters would knock him down onto the ground while they and Stiles tackled him and Peter would watch with Talia and her husband, all of them laughing at the sight.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the happy memory, Derek remembered that this was the reason why he had chosen Stiles as his anchor.

She always made him feel better and brought up memories of happier times.

Shedding off his leather jacket, shoes and belt, Derek climbed onto the bed and stretched out his arm, watching as Stiles snuggled up into his side and used his bicep as a pillow.

Lydia and Jackson seemed to sense the new body in the bed as they moved so that their bodies were snuggled between the two alphas.

Stiles smiled down at the couple, rubbing her tails over them before she nuzzled into Derek's side and closed her eyes, slowly fading off to sleep as her senses became clouded by the werewolf's scent.

Smiling down at the girl, Derek leaned over and placed a kiss to Stiles' forehead, listening to her purr in her sleep which made him wonder if she were part werecat.

Glancing down at the banshee and werefox curled up around him and Stiles, he couldn't help but feel like this was more of a pack than the one he already had.

Maybe he should claim Stiles as his mate and have her help him take care of his puppies since she was already taking great care of her two kits.

Besides, perhaps his pack would be better behaved once they have an alpha male and alpha female in charge.

"You're thinking too much. Sleep now." Stiles whined as she placed a hand on Derek's forehead and tried to massage the creases away.

Snorting in amusement, Derek rested his head onto the pillow and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead and listening to the sounds of the three other heartbeats in the room.

(In the morning...)

Stiles was roaming around the kitchen, cooking the pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast while Jackson and Lydia were walking down the stairs, both freshly showered and sat down at the table.

"Is the food almost done yet? I'm so hungry." Jackson whined.

"The toast is done. You guys can munch on that until the rest of the food is done." Stiles told her kit as she pointed to the plate.

Bouncing up, Jackson grabbed the plate and nuzzled his head against his alpha's shoulder before walking over to the table while Lydia brought a jar of strawberry jam over.

Derek then came down the stairs, slipping his cell phone into his jeans' pocket.

"Hey, something wrong?" Stiles asked.

"I have to head back. Isaac needs to eat and he's banned from using the oven and the stove." Derek said.

"Why is that?" Lydia questioned.

"Because he almost burned the loft down the last time he tried to cook anything." Derek stated.

Jackson snorted at that while Lydia spread the jam onto her toast, trying not to smirk.

"Call Isaac and tell him to come here to eat. The food's almost done and I think I made too much." Stiles said looked down at the large stack of pancakes she made.

After her years of helping Talia cook for the Hale pack, Stiles had a bad habit of cooking too much food and would have to bring some over to Scott's house or serve the rest to the lacrosse team which the coach was perfectly fine with.

"You're sure?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Pleased that the werefox was willing to take care of his pup, Derek stood beside her and rubbed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

He then called Isaac and invited him over for breakfast, but when the curly haired werewolf arrived, he had Erica and Boyd with him, both of them looking eager to eat a proper breakfast.

"It smells great in here." Erica said as she bounced into the room.

Stiles grinned over at the three werewolves and set the dish of bacon down on the table which Jackson was automatically attacking with vigor.

"Slow down, Jackson. You don't want to choke on it." Lydia said as she grabbed her share.

"Come on, come sit and eat." Stiles gestured for the pups to hurry over.

Throwing off their leather jackets, the werewolves rushed over to the table and grabbed plates that they then started filling up with the food that was laid out.

There was barely any room at the table for everyone, so Derek had to pull Stiles down onto his lap to sit while Erica plopped down on Boyd's lap.

The kitchen was soon filled with loud chattering, Erica and Lydia gossiping with each other while Jackson and Isaac argued over whom was hogging the most food and Boyd simply remained silent as he enjoyed his meal.

Glancing over the table at the pack and skulk as they enjoyed their meals, Derek couldn't help but be reminded of his family and rested his chin on top of Stiles' shoulder, fighting off a smile at the sight of everyone being happy and eating together.

While everyone was busy talking loudly to each other, Stiles turned her attention onto Derek who kept his head resting between her shoulder and neck.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He grinned and nuzzled his face into her neck.

Gently wrapping his hand around her arm, Derek brought her wrist up to his mouth and he placed a kiss over her pulse which made her eyes flash gold.

She knew that mates bit each other on their wrists and the bites would scar over, showing everyone that they were taken.

It was a permanent engagement ring to the supernatural community.

Peter had tried to bite her on her wrist to claim her as his mate, stating that Derek lost his chance at gaining a powerful and beautiful mate after he slept with Kate, but Stiles had pulled her arm out of his hold, telling the older werewolf she didn't want to be anyone but Derek's mate.

Seeing how Derek was gently caressing her wrist and kissing it, Stiles knew right then and there that he felt the same way.

Soon enough, Noah Stilinski arrived back home after his night shift was over and he froze when he found a bunch of werewolves in his kitchen gathered around his daughter who was sitting on the lap of an alpha.

Deciding not to be bothered by it, Noah simply grabbed a plate and filled it up with food to eat before he went off to sleep.

The end.


End file.
